Bunny Hop
by dshell99
Summary: Omegaverse!AU: It's spring time in Peach Creek and Lil Symone is doing all the things babies do, except have a lil spring in her step. What's it gonna take to get baby to take those baby steps! Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy. I only own my OCs and plot. Except for Sybrann. He owns himself.
**Author's Note: Happy Easter from the Peach Creek Omegaverse!AU!**

"I swear it happened, Kev!," Edd cried as Symone played with her blocks at his feet.

Kevin took a step back from his husband and made a face as he scratched his head. Symone just looked up at him and gave him a toothy grin and a block. He sat down next to her and held all the blocks she handed to him as she stacked, knocked down and restacked her pile.

"It's not that I _don't_ believe you, D...but...I mean, _pics or it didn't happen,_ Babe."

Edd groaned as he sat on the couch. His daughter gave him a toothy grin and he made a face at her that made her giggle and he rolled his eyes. Kevin snickered as he took in the exchange.

"C'mon, Edd. She's only 11 months old. One, she's not gonna get that you're mad at her for _not walking_ of all things when you keep making faces at her. And she's _only 11 months old_. I didn't walk til I was 13 months old."

"I was walking at 10 months!"

Kevin made his own face at his husband.

"Not all of us can be as advanced as _you_ , Dear. Think of it this way, she's just averaging out between the two of us. And she may be an Omega, but she's got half my DNA, too. She'll pull a few Barr tricks on you before it's all said and done."

"Well, she's pulling one _now_ ," Edd sighed.

Right then, the oven timer chimed and he stood to go to the kitchen. Symone stood up, too. She had been standing for two months now and _cruising_ around _everything_. But as soon as she got the chance to _let go,_ she'd dropped to all fours and would start crawling to her next destination. And it was making Edd _crazy._ He _knew_ he saw her walk the 10 inch space between the coffee table and Kevin's easy chair, _but_ , his phone was in the kitchen and not in his pocket so he couldn't get it on video. And she hadn't made an effort to walk since, but not for Edd's lack of trying.

"Wanna come with Papa to the kitchen?," he cooed to her as he held out a hand, _hoping against hope_ , that she'd _walk_ the six inches between where they were standing to take it.

Instead, she braced herself against Kevin and then _launched_ herself at Edd. Kevin laughed and Edd sighed as he swooped down to catch her.

"UP!"

"No, you're gonna walk with me," Edd said gently as he set her down.

She fussed, but took his pinky in her tiny hand and walked with him to the kitchen with Kevin following after them. Edd pulled dinner out of the oven and Kevin sat Symone in her high chair.

"Are we still having the Easter BBQ this weekend?," Kevin asked as Edd set the table.

"Yes, and I'm going to need you to make sure the grill is ready to go. I'd rather use ours than the parks."

Kevin gave a small grin as he nodded. Like Edd would ever _purposely_ use public _anything_.

"Who's all coming?"

Edd bit his lip in thought and Kevin couldn't help but smile at how much Edd and Symone resembled each other. She was biting her own lip with the only two teeth she had as she organized her green beans by size, and the gap she had between them was as wide as Edd's. She had Kevin's tan skin, freckles and red hair, but Edd's blue eyes, cheekbones and nose. She got Sybrann's chin, of which Kevin was _grateful._

"Our parents, Lee and Edd, Ang and Mya, Ed and Rolf. Oh, and Nazz is coming, too!"

Kevin gave a small squeal as he hadn't seen Nazz in a few weeks because of her crazy work schedule at the hospital where she was working as a CNA.

"Dada loud!"

"You have _no idea_ , mon petite," Edd snickered and Kevin went _red_.

Edd had had a heat cycle a week ago and they always made the redhead a little more _big and loud_ in general.

"You aren't all that quiet yourself, D."

Edd made a face and gave Kevin a quick _once over_.

"Do you blame me?," he smirked.

"There's a _child_ in the room, Edd!," Kevin hissed as he covered Symone's ears and went _scarlet_.

"How do you think she got here!?," Edd hissed back.

"Care to remind me tonight?"

Cocked brow met cocked brow.

Symone shook her head and sang a few _la-la's_ as Kevin's hands over her ears always made her want to hear herself.

"You're on bedtime duty," Edd said with a sly grin as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

Kevin was a big push over when it came to his daughter. If he was on bedtime duty, she got to stay in the tub til the water got cold and she'd whine about that. Then she got as many stories as she wanted before she went to sleep to make up for it. Edd couldn't count how many times he found Kevin asleep in the glider in her room, Symone asleep in his arms _instead of her crib_ , because he just _couldn't_ put her down because she'd _cry_.

Kevin gritted his teeth and Edd stood his ground.

 _"Fine,_ but I'm gonna be _loud_."

"Just make sure her door is closed and the baby monitor walkie talkie feature is switched off," Edd replied with a grin as he made up their plates so they could sit down to eat.

And for once, Kevin gave Symone her quick bath and _one_ story before he laid her down. _She._ _Pitched. A. Fit._ But one _look_ from Kevin quieted her down. Daddy was an Alpha, and therefore _in charge_. He _loved_ his Omegas, but _tonight_ , he wasn't about to let the smallest one be in charge of _him_. _That_ was the big one's job. And it was a job he took seriously and was _very_ good at.

As they laid in bed, basking in their afterglow, the baby monitor picked up on Symone muttering in her sleep. Something along the lines of, _"sleepy, sleepy, sleepy,"_ neither of her father's could really tell. But Kevin snickered and Edd sighed.

"It's OK, Babe. She'll do it when she's ready."

Edd whined.

"What's the rush, Edd?," Kevin asked as he brought Edd in for a close snuggle.

"I...I just want her to be OK."

Kevin frowned as he thought about what Edd said. An Omega giving birth to another Omega is bound to make the parent Omega a bit of a worrywart. All they know is their low place in society. No parent wants that for their child. As an Alpha, Kevin only knew his Top Dog status and to protect his Omegas. All Edd would want is for their child to be as safe and protected as he _nearly_ always was. And she was. She really was. But Edd's pregnancy kicked his ass to the point that the idea of having another child scared he and Kevin enough to forego that option completely. _Heat control_ was as important as anything else in their life. Neither wanted Edd to have to go through what he went through carrying and giving birth to Symone _ever again_. She was it. She was their only. And she was the only one who had a million of expectations to live up to. She held her head up, sat up, scooted, crawled and started cutting teeth and talking right on time. At least, according to her pediatrician, and every baby book that Edd had read.

 _So why wasn't she walking!?_

No one had a straight answer to give and it just made Edd feel worst. He only had a few certainties in his life as an Omega and knew his daughter would have the same, _especially_ as a _female_ Omega: Stay home and raise a family. He was fortunate enough to have been raised by parents who thought it was best for _all_ to go out and make something of themselves in the world no matter their status in their caste system. They had done their best in that regard with Edd. He wanted to and _would_ pass on the same sort of upbringing to his daughter. If she was fortunate, who ever claimed her in the future would make sure she would have all the same opportunities as anyone else in their society. _And Kevin would make sure of **that!** _

"Look, Babe, she'll be fine. _This_ won't hold her back. _Nothing will_. _Ever."_

Edd rolled over and looked his husband in the eye. The Alpha's confidence was always so enthralling. To know that he had it _just for Edd and Symone_ always made Edd feel so safe, but also like he could take on anything. Now he needed their daughter to take a bit of that and _walk_.

 _"Ever, Edd."_

Slipping his arms around Kevin's neck, he brought their foreheads together.

"I believe you. _I do_. _Still_..."

 _"I know,_ Babe. I know. Cut yourself a break. This isn't a reflection on anyone but her, and the only reflection I see is that she's just waiting until the time is _right_. We _all_ do our milestones in our own time, you _know_ this."

 _"I know."_

"Then let it _be_ , Edd. Let it and her _be_. And _you'll_ be fine."

With that he brought Edd in for a soft goodnight kiss and a close snuggle that he knew would get the ravenette to sleep.

 _It worked. Naturally._

The following weekend, they celebrated Easter with a BBQ in the same park they got married in with their friends and family. And the highlight of Edd's day, Easter, year and _life_ , was when his parents showed up.

Symone spotted her Nana and _squealed_ from the swing Mya was pushing her in as Edd took a video of his baby girl's delight of riding a swing on a nice spring day. The Beta took her out and was set to walk her across the park to greet Edd's parents with Edd not too far behind. He fumbled with his phone a bit and ended up starting a _new_ video as Symone protested at being held, so Mya sat her down and was going to walk with her when the child _ran_ across the park and straight into her grandmother's arms.

Edd was _stunned_. If he wasn't there to witness what was happening, he wouldn't have believed the video _he had recorded himself._ Rolf grabbed Kevin's attention as Symone was halfway to her grandmother. He just laughed. And the look on _Edd's_ face made his heart swell.

 _Elation, pride, joy, relief._

When Edd turned to get his attention, Kevin just gave him a small wave from his spot next to the grill.

"Are we late?," Sybrann asked as she bounced the second coming of her _pride and joy_ on her hip and took in the sizable crowd of guests already in the park's lone picnic shelter.

"Nope," Kevin grinned. _"You're right on time."_

Edd sighed with relief as he nuzzled his daughter's cheek and Symone gave a happy baby squeal.


End file.
